BADToGOOD (A Brallie story)
by DeenatheDiva
Summary: When Brandon and Callie meet they both have troubled lives as Foster Kids & Eventually start dating when both need a place to stay,so they find an old abandoned house & decide to use it, they have no family accept eachother.What happens when they both need some things to be able to live and start to take it a bit too far,Both get arrested and separated forever or is it?
1. BADtoGOOD CHAP 1

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

Brandon and me walked into the store. We had a plan. A plan to get us what we need...Well more like what we want. My Foster Parents Kicked me out once they had found out I had shoplifted A few times and realized I was still shoplifting. No big deal. I have Brandon, I don't usually like to count on other people But _Brandon, h_e's different.

I can trust him. Just like he can trust me. We both got stuck in the Foster System; He doesn't have a Foster Home either. He ran away from his. He says _they were too In-Control, Too Strict and didn't give him much. _After we found out we had so much in common we started dating, We help each other out and for now we're kind of living with each other since we don't have a home. We live- well more like took over an old abandoned house down by the beach.

"You Ready?" asked Brandon snapping me out of my thoughts "Ready" I confirm. This was a routine. Every time we needed or rather desired something this was our 'Routine'. We both walk in casually and start to act like we're looking around as we grab a few things. I grab some Shampoo & Conditioner & Soap maybe some snacks while Brandon gets other things we usually like to use sometimes maybe a pack of cigarettes even.

We meet by the cash register and I count down just above a whisper "3.2.1." Brandon does the stunt we always use. He pulls out his "Gun" if that's what you wanna call it at least its what everyone else believes...It was fake, we got a squirt gun and spray painted it black. They always think its real. We may sound a little harsh, we tried getting jobs before, but have never succeeded. They always ask for a phone number which we don't have, Or a Parent or guardian signature which we also don't have, this was our only choice left. It was this or dying.

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Shouted Brandon I run over by him. I started to hear faint screams all around the store I roll my eyes hearing this all most daily. ya know the Usual like "AHHHH!" or "He's gotta guuun!" or my favorite "Please don't kill me!" _Works every time. _I thought

We saw the Cashier Heading for the phone to call the cops of coarse, without ever Looking back we ran, Never daring to take a single moment for breath we Ran. Like there was no tomorrow. We ran

**BRANDON'S P.O.V**

I was Running. Running From the Cops that were After me. Running From My conscience Telling me _Why'd ya Do it!?_And Running From life itself. We ran all way back to our "House" and got inside before anyone could see us. "That was close" said Callie Out of breath, her back slowly sliding down the door as she sat on the floor and drops the stolen items she's holding. "Yeah" I say panting and sit onto the floor right by her. I wrap my arms around her shoulder and start to stroke her arm with my thumb. "But we made it didn't we?" I asked rhetorically "Yeah" she answered putting her head onto my shoulder.

We just sat there silently in each others arms not saying a word."Brandon?" Callie said breaking the silence "Hmm?" I say playing with her hair. "What would happen if they caught us?" she asked "Hell would summon on earth" I joke "Brandon Seriously" She slapped me playfully on my chest "I-I don't know baby but I don't even want to picture You and me getting separated" I answer "But what if it did happen?" She asked tears forming in her Eyes. "I would go to the end of the earth and back to get to you" I reply I meant it every single part of it, I would do _Anything f_or my Callie _Anything._

When I saw that she fell asleep on my shoulder I picked her up and set her on the old Run-down couch the owners must have abandoned along with their house. I laid her down and wrapped her in the blanket I brought with me when I ran away from one of my Old Foster homes. I saw that it was getting late so I decided to go ahead and lay down with her I was pretty tired from the Days Events.I closed my eyes Feeling better that I had Callie in my arms.

**Hey Guys I'm Deena this is A new fanfic Im Writing that I came up with Myself I really Hope You guys enjoy! :D I'll update afew chapters every week. I cant wait for the fosters to start airing again which is on June 16/2014 ! I'm Getting my Brallie Feels On**


	2. BADtoGOOD CHAP 2

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

I wake up, Expecting to see Brandon by my side. Then I remember. I Realize it was all just a flashback in a dream..._Again._ I have been having all these flashbacks and day-dreams since day one. Day one of getting caught for what we've done. Day one for getting arrested. Day one from getting separated from Brandon, and getting trapped in this place called '_Juvenile Detention Center' _

I sigh at the remembrance of the day before it all happened. When I wasn't trapped here. When I wasn't caught, and best of all when I _was _with Brandon. I remember it like yesterday even though it had been months ago.

**~ FLASH-BACK ~**

_I'm awaken by the sound of Brandon's yawn. "Morning Princess" He say's noticing that Im now awake "Morning" I say sitting up beside him, smiling at the nick name he had called me. "How'd you sleep?" He questioned "Ok. I guess" I reply. There's a moment of silence until my stomach rumbles and makes a growling sound. "You hungry?" he asked as he smirked."Yeah I never ate much yesterday, I guess because I fell asleep"_

_"I'll go see if we have anything, what did you steal- I-I mean bring from the shop yesterday?" He asked slightly hesitating. We both feel uncomfortable calling it stealing. We only do it because we need to wether its for food or clothes or soap. Thats the only way._

_"Uhh I only brought stuff we can clean our-selfs with..." I say as I trail off "You know like soap and shampoo" I finish "Oh" He responds "I guess maybe if we're lucky I might have grabbed a bag of chips or two." Brandon says walking out of the room. Just moments later he came back with a white plain plastic bag that said 'THANK YOU!' in Red and bold letters. When I saw it I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that those bags are for customers. I'm no customer, I'm the opposite. It's just who I am._

_I never chose to be this character in the game of life, to be the bad guy, the criminal. But I am. And I can never change that, unfortunately. I shook it off and tried to ignore the thought as Brandon took a seat next to me. "Here" he said giving me the 'cheeto's'. I watched as he took another bag out for himself it was a bag of 'ruffles'. "Hey unfair you know I love 'Ruffles" I say. He scoffed at my reaction "Fine I love 'Cheeto's' anyway" He said jokingly, switching our bags in one swift motion. We ate the bags of chips and decided we wanted to go for a walk on the beach._

_"I love the beach, its just somewhere you can let the waves wash away all your stress and thoughts." I say "Yeah" Brandon said grabbing hold of my hand. "Don't you just love the way you can never see the end of the ocean, it just keeps on going like infinity" I say "Kind of like our love" He says "What?" I ask not knowing what he means. "Our love, it never stops just like infinity." he said softly. I smile thankful that I have him "I'll love you forever and always" I say "And I'll love you more than words could ever explain" he says looking into my eyes as if he were searching for something in them._

_I can't help but think of how cute he is. I stand up on my tippy-toes and kiss him. We were caught on into a full make-out session until we heard sirens.__** They**__ were after us. ever since the first time we robbed a store, and we knew it. I always knew they were going to catch us I just never knew when. "Shit the cops." brandon mumbles as he offers his hand, and I grab it and we start to run the opposite direction. But some how they'd planned this all too well because as we ran we saw cops right infront of us. We turned the other side to go but there were more blocking our passage. I could swear to myself that I felt My heart start to beat out of my chest._

_There was no way out of this one. I thought. I felt Brandon grip tighter onto my hand. I look up to see him. His face is pale, He looks as if he has a hard time breathing. This is when I know whats going to happen to me. To us. It all happened in slow motion. I was yanked out of Brandon arms, By a blonde female cop she looked pretty tough, It scared me in a way. Like she might not even give us a chance to tell them why we did what we do as if she were cold-hearted. She eyed Brandon and yelled for her partner who came up behind me. "We need back up!" she shouted. He then grabbed Brandon roughly by the arms. My eyes started to water I can feel fresh tears flooding down my cheeks. I needed Brandon, He was my life, My protection he was my air. And yet they managed to take him with no hesitation. "WAIT! WAIT! I DONT CARE IF YOU TAKE ME AWAY I JUST WANT TO TELL HIM GOOD BYE!" I scream feeling nauseous._

_"Wait" I whisper faintly. I look to Brandon who's eyes were Blood-shot, he had guilt written all over his face "I'M SORRY!" He shouts while they start dragging us the opposite direction I whimper at the sound of his voice missing it all ready. "I'M SORRY I LOVE YOU BABY AND IM SOR-" is all i hear until i'm earshot and I can barely see him through the distance. I try to wipe the tears fresh tears off my face but then I remember i'm cuffed. I started to cry harder and harder knowing that was supposed to be our good bye. The next thing I know I'm in the back seat of a cop car watching as the scenery of the beach disappears through the distance...along with brandon._

**~ FLASH-BACK ~ OVER**

It hurts. Every time I have those flash-backs it hurts. Not physically but emotionally. It felt like I haven't seen brandon for eternity. But in reality It had only been months. But those months were a living hell. I miss him, want him I _Need _him. I hate the fact that his last words were I'm sorry. As if it had been his fault. We didn't have a choice to do it we would have died of starvation if we didn't. But then again I feel like I'm dead already. Like all the life had been sucked right out of of me. I don't want him blaming himself he doesn't deserve that. And if I knew Brandon which I do I know sure as hell he blamed himself for us being separated like this right now and he's probably doing it as I think.


	3. BADtoGOOD Update:

**Hey guys this is not an update if that's what you were expecting.**

**I just wanted to say that I'll update as much as I can.**

**And that I'm really sorry for the heartbreaking chapter.**

**I know it broke my heart just writing it, I'll be posting one of Brandons POV soon.**

**Anyway Sorry to all the Brallie fans for that sad chapter I just had to add some drama.**

**Byeee! Thank you and don't forget to review and Favorite.**

**~Deena 3**


	4. BADtoGOOD CHAP 3

**BRANDON'S P.O.V**

_I'm sorry Callie. _Every morning that's the first thing I think of. She wouldn't be in this mess if I hadn't told her to do this shit in the first place. It's all my fault. The guilt inside me had been eating me alive. I wonder what she's thinking of right now. If she forgot about me. Or if she could care less about her past and me along with it. I don't blame her if she did. I'm the reason she's there in the first place.

If it weren't for me she wouldn't be stuck there. Behind bars. Caged like an animal. They don't even give the decency to call you by your name. They didn't even give us a chance to explain why we started shoplifting in the first place.

But that's the thing, I have no more chances. I screwed em all over. I want to save her from this mess. But I'm trapped in a hell-whole myself, but luckily I get out in a few days. I love Callie so much, I have never stopped. When I get out I'm going to look for her. And try to bail her out. I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me, I never deserved her anyway. I'm not going to waste one free second not searching for _her, _Callie Jacob.

I lie down on the small old white dusty mattress and stare up to the cracked ceiling. I'm startled when I hear my cell door open. I look up and see my cellmate and some other guys behind him, they look a-little older than me. Probably around 18 or 19. They start walking slowly toward me. As if trying to warn me about what's about to happen. I don't move though, I'm frozen; I just stare at them blankly. "So uh I heard your gettin out in afew days ehh?" The buffer one asked me looking at me with a fake-smile and gritted teeth. I just ignore and look back up to the ceiling.

"OOOH so ya wanna play the quiet game huh, I get it?" The tan, tall, muscular one covered in tattoos asked me

They start to crack their knuckles as if it were some kind of threat. They all start walking towards me. I sit up and ask, "What the hell do you want?" In a straightforward nonchalant voice. "We heard your getting out in a few days" Said the one lighting a cigarette between his lips. I look to my cellmate and see him staring back at me with an evil grin. _I shouldn't have told him! _I thought to myself. "And..." I say "And..." he mimics "I don't like when people bust out before _me_" he finishes. "Why should I care?" I ask "Because you're busting out before me" he replies.

The next thing I know he throws his fist to my face. I scream in the process feeling all that pain rush through my body. I get up to try and fight back but my "cellmate" holds me back. They start kicking and punching me. I try to push them off but there to strong. I grunt in agony. I watch the world go black and feel my body slam to the ground.

When I wake up. I look around not knowing where I am. I sigh knowing I'm probably covered in blood and bruises. I hear someone walk in and their footsteps get closer but I don't bother to even identify them. "You feeling a little better?" I look to my right and see a young blonde nurse in her 20's and the most. I just nod not wanting to even speak. "Ok well you've been unconscious for 48 hours and I just heard from some of the police members that you were supposed to be getting out in a few days. Am I right?" she asked "what do you mean by supposed to?" I say starting to worry at the thought that I'll have to stay longer. "Don't worry since you've been unconscious for 48 hours that's already 2 days so you get to go home tomorrow morning." After I hear her words a sigh of relief washes over me.

She helps me back to my cell. I look around and it's empty. I'm surprised when I don't see him there anymore. "Hey uh where's my cellmate?" I ask, "Oh, we moved him somewhere else. So you guys can't abuse or disturb each other," She replies, "Well do I still have to share my cell?" I ask, "No todays you're last day so you wont have to worry" she replies "But where will I go when I get out?" I question feeling sorrowful for myself. "Your in the system right?" she asked me "Right" I reply "They said there going to send you into another foster home". She replied "Great." I say flatly with sarcasm. As soon as she leaves I go back to the rusty bed and lie down. Thinking about the fight,thinking about Life and thinking about _Callie. _I close my eyes hoping to find her when in search tomorrow.


	5. BADtoGOOD CHAP 4

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

I was standing in line to get some slop they call "lunch". I look down at the food through the table's glass overview. I see some corn, meatloaf, green beans and macaroni & cheese. It all look's old and disgusting but I force myself. "Hey can I get some meatloaf, mac & cheese and some corn?" I ask the "Lunch lady". She just looks at me lazily and scoops some of each and slopped them on my plate, letting crumbs spill onto my tray the process. She shoved my tray back into my hands without even looking. I just grab it and go wanting the moment to be over.

As soon as I'm out of the line I start speed walking over to a table. I smell something disgusting. _Is it coming from my plate? _I thought, so I look down to my plate to check and accidentally bump into some one. I look up to see a brown girl with cornbraids in her hair eyeing me. "Sorry I-I wasn't- " but she cut me off. "No I'm sorry," she says. I look at her confused not knowing what she's sorry for. "For this" she said right before grabbing my tray and flipping it upside down causing it to spill all over me. I felt warm gooey food sliding down my body. I looked around the room to see people laughing hysterically. I feel water sting my eyes blurring my vision. I hold in the tears not knowing what to do. Without even a second thought I run out of the room as fast as my legs can carry me.

I was running down the hall and back to my cell. But a guard stopped me once he saw me running. "Hey you!" He said causing my legs to freeze and stop. I turn around to face him. "Y-yeah?" I asked shakily "Why are you covered in food?" He asked wanting a straight forward answer "Uh...a girl in the lunch room spilled it on me" I say feeling a tear slide down my cheek remembering all the embarrassment I just went through only moments ago. "Name?" He said "Callie Jacob" I say, "Come with me" he said already walking the opposite direction. I silently followed. He takes me to his office. I stood in the doorway not knowing if I'm supposed to go in or wait. He pulls out a folder and calls me over. "You can come in," he says motioning me towards him. I slowly make my way in.

"Ok I just checked your file and apparently your trial was 7 months ago- " I interrupt "8 Months" I correct him. "Well it says here that you were supposed to leave in June," He said not taking his eyes off the paper. _I WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAVE IN JUNE!_ I thought to myself "That was 2 months ago," I said getting agitated they made me stay longer than I was supposed to. "Yeah I guess we'll have to send you out by tonight" he said looking a-little frustrated himself. I nod and keep a straight face on trying to hide a smile. "Ok go pack up you're things and get you're self cleaned up." he said

After I made it to my cell all I could think about is _where will I stay? What about Brandon? When does he get out? _All these thoughts came into my head flooding my mind. I went over to the bed and grabbed my duffel bag that I always hid under it. I never unpacked when I was here, I didn't want people stealing or snooping through my stuff, so I'm already packed. Now all I have to do is get cleaned up. I grabbed my duffel bag and took it to the bathroom with me. As soon as I got in I turned the shower on waiting for the water to heat. I stripped the clothes they forced us to wear dropping them to the floor. I got in the shower. I scrubbed off all the slimy food and washed my hair. After I was done I dried myself off, grabbed some jeans a sweatshirt and my converse out of my bag and put them on. After brushing my hair into a messy bun I found myself walking towards the office with my duffel bag in my hands and prepared to leave this hellhole.


	6. BADtoGOOD CHAP 5

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

After I made it to the office I couldn't help but listen to the conversation I was over hearing. "Listen it's only for a while alright and if you're having any concerns with her just inform us," the voice said. It sounded so familiar, I just kept thinking and thinking until I realized that the voice was coming from the jail guard I was talking to earlier. "Alright. Alright just this one time, I will not allow a juvenile delinquent in my home, near my family ever again." the other voice warned. _Who are they talking about?_I thought. The door suddenly flew open, the appearance seemed to be of a female cop. _I've seen her before I don't know where but I have. "_Oh ahem hello" she said "um hi" I say "Aren't you supposed to be in your cell by now it's 8:00pm?" she told me "Uh no-no this is Callie the one I've been telling you about, she gets out tonight." the guard said

"Oh so _your _Callie." she said giving me '_the look' _"Yes ma'am" I reply "Well I'm Stef and Robert just informed me that you have nowhere to stay?" she stated more of a question than an answer "Yes" I respond. _Robert? Oh probably the guard _"Ok well I'm going to let you stay with me for a while alright" Stef added. I nod my head in reassurance. Feeling a little nervous staying with a cop, to be honest not too fond of the idea. It's better than the sidewalk so I'm still thankful.

Stef starts walking toward the doors and I follow. There are two guards on each side. All she did was give them one nod and they moved, I was starting for the door until the guard asked, "Where do you think your going?" His arm blocking my passage "She's coming with me" Stef interrupted and he let me through.

I went after Stef who was already in the car. I sat shotgun, While she drove. The drive was so silent you can hear the cars engine and the tires driving over the pebbles and rocks on the turning routes. I hated this awkward tension and just wanted it to end. I tried to start a conversation. My mouth opened but no words came out. _Why can't I talk? _Finally I found my voice and jumped at the chance. "Thank you" I say, "For what?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road. "For taking me in," I say barely audible, she gave me a smile "Your welcome" she replied. Finally the ride was over and she was starting to unbuckle her seatbelt. I did the same and climbed out of the car. I feel butterflies in my stomach and my palms start to sweat after seeing the appearance of such a huge house. A big house has a big family. In my other foster homes I would always have problems with my foster siblings. And going into a house like this I cant even imagine how it would be and to be honest I'd rather not. I inhale and exhale knowing it will be a really long night. I walk up to the doorstep with Stef by my side. She rings the doorbell hesitantly. She looks quite nervous herself. The door open's in only a matter of seconds. A boy appeared in the doorway, a little tan, around 14/15, curly brown hair with a huge grin creeping on his lips. "Mom's home!" He shouted not even noticing my presence. I walked in with Stef in front of me.

"Uh hi" I say shyly to the boy that answered the door. "Hey? Uh mom who's this" He says still staring at me confused. "Jesus this is Callie, she's going to stay with us for a while." Stef responded, "Oh well hey Callie, Mariana is going to freak for a sister" _Sister? I'm only staying for a while. _I just nod and plaster a fake smile on my face. "JESUS! Did you touch my laptop!" screamed a girl at the top of the stairs. "No I have my own, Why would I want a lap top covered in glitter and sparkles" He snapped sarcastically. She walked down the stairs to find me staring at her. She looked just like Jesus but a girl version. "Hey? I never knew we had company?" She said standing on the second to last step. "That's because you don't know anything." Jesus smirked; she rolled her eyes at his comment. "That's Callie, mom said she's going to stay with us for a while" He said as if he were reading her mind. "Oh hi Callie, I'm Marianna" She said as the corners of her lips curved upward. "Hey" I say back

"You want to go wash up? We're having dinner in a few minutes." Stef said "Sure" I start to walk away but stop in my tracks. "Where's the bathroom?" I ask a little embarrassed after just walking away not even knowing where I was heading. "To the left" She said motioning toward a door to my far left. "Okay thanks" I say heading toward the bathroom. When I got in I rinsed my face and washed my hands. When I got out I see Jesus, Marianna, Stef and an African-American woman with a huge mob of curls sitting at the table. I slowly make my way toward the table earning everybody's attention. I sit on an empty chair at the end of the table by Mariana and Jesus. "This is Lena my domestic partner" Stef said a little too proudly. _I never knew she was a lesbian?_ "Hello I'm Callie" I say to Lena "Hello nice to meet you Callie" She said adding some food onto my plate. My mouth drooled at the site of the food, I haven't ate a home cooked meal in forever since I got kicked out of my old foster home. And I haven't ate anything today after the girl in the cafeteria spilled the tray all over me. I gag at the memory. We all start to eat making small talk as we go. When we're done everybody started to get ready for bed and I'm standing there dumb founded not knowing where I'm supposed to sleep.

"Callie honey we have a guest room upstairs, you can stay there" said Lena "Ok" I respond "Here come follow me" I do as told and jog up the stairs behind her. When I see her walk toward the end of the hallway, I know that that's where my room is. I go into the room and she tours me around. "Ok so you have a closet, a dresser, a bed anything else you need" she asked me with a warm smile attached to her face. I shake my head left to right telling her 'no'. "Ok well then you can start unpacking and get some sleep" She said "Ok" I walk around the room and just look around I stop when I see another door. "I thought that was a closet" I say pointing to the opposite side of the room. "It is" Lena answered "Then what's that door?" I ask "That one is a door that leads you to our other guest room." I open it and see a simple room with your main furniture. "Oh" I mumble, "How many guest rooms do you have?" I ask "two" she replied I nod to reassure her. "Ok well goodnight" She said leaving as she shut the door behind her. "night" I add before starting for the bed. I take my shoes and jacket off throwing them to floor with no care. I'm too exhausted right now. I get under the covers and close my eyes hoping that the screams of my nightmares won't wake them.


	7. BADtoGOOD CHAP 6

**STEF'S P.O.V**

I'm honestly surprised Lena and me haven't fought yet. I mean I brought a kid fresh out juvie into our home, and on such an unexpected note. If she's this calm and ok with it, it must mean something. _She's hiding something from me, but what!_My thoughts were interrupted when Lena slid under the covers and snuggled up to me. "Goodnight sweets" I mumble falling fast asleep while she pulled out her book to read before she slept. "Night" I hear her whisper faintly while turning the page of her novel.

**BRANDON'S P.O.V**

The sound of the guard sliding the cell door a little too harshly woke me up. I rub my eyes and squint staring at him. He walks up to me and starts to talk "You get out this morning why aren't you up" The guard said "Sorry I slept in, I almost forgot" I tell him "Wash up and bring your belongings we want you out of here in 15" said the guard walking out. I got up and grabbed my stuff and started to pack my things. When I was done I took a shower and got dressed. After finishing I made my way out to the guard. "I'm done," I tell him. "Your lucky I'm letting you off the hook this time. You're a few minutes late." He said. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. So I just stood silently waiting for something to happen. That's until someone I never expected to ever see again approached us. "Bill?" I question, "Brandon, so nice to see you again, how are you?"

_Seriously he's asking how I am while I'm walking out of jail? _"I'm fine" I lie. "Ok well lets get you to that knew foster home of yours...oh and don't worry I made sure this one wasn't abusive, I've known theses people for a while now and their very kind people." He added smiling. I just nodded wanting to get this over with and go look for Callie. I want- no I _need_ to find her, to see her, to feel her touch linger on my skin. I feel so lost. Like I've been ripped in half...but _she's _the other half. And I need that other half of me to be able to live. I need to be whole again. I _need _her; I _need _Callie Jacob's. I feel like I'm not even living right now, practically dead I have no joy or happiness. Sure I can walk and talk but I can't _feel _anything. Like I'm numb. Just these thoughts in my head make me want explode. I've ruined someone I truly love's life. And I have to fix it. "Brandon? Brandon" bill said waving his hand side to side to try and get my attention. "Yeah?" I asked looking to the floor still dazed about Callie. "You ok there? You kind of spaced out" "Yep" I say finally meeting his stare. "Well come on we got to get going."

Bill makes his way the drivers seat while I settle in the passengers seat right by him. We drive in silence until we make it in front of an average sized house. "All right Brandon you gotta a good thing goin here don't blow your chances," he said exiting the car and making his way towards the door. I trail behind him and walk up to the doorsteps. Bill rings the doorbell and the overheard talking in the house stops. You can hear the padding of feet shuffling to the door. The door swings open revealing a teenage girl.

**LENA'S P.O.V**

It's about 11:00 _am_ and everyone's up and at it in the kitchen. I'm making bacon and eggs along with Stef by my side helping me to it. Mariana is still upstairs probably still applying make up. While Callie is actually already showered and dressed. I am not really that comfortable with her in our home but I can say that she's not scary. I see that she may put a straight and brave face on but inside it's just a frightened sixteen-year-old girl. I haven't gotten to know her yet so maybe me and Stef will give her a little talk tonight. Now Jesus he's just stuffing his mouth full of bacon while blabbing on how he wants to stop by the new skater rank this weekend. We are all so distracted that we never heard Mariana say "Someone's at the door" and apparently the doorbell ring also went unnoticed. I walk passed Marianna and to the door revealing bill and a teenage boy a little taller than me with brown hair and green eyes. His face is a little bruised and I feel a little sympathy for the poor boy. "Bill? Hello so nice to see you, you never informed me you were coming." I say with my face reaction shocked. "Hello Lena I'm so sorry for coming here on such short notice its just last time you came to the station and said that you had room for a few more foster kids and would gladly accept." _Damn it. I forgot to let Stef know about this! Than again she did bring Callie. _"Umm-I-I don't know" I say "listen Lena he just finished his time in jail and I think he needs some straightening up and you guys are the perfect family for that. He'll only stay here a while until we can get him back on his feet" bill said sounding desperate. "He was in juvie?" I asked panicking "yes but he's completely safe and he can be misunderstood very often" I look to the boy standing behind bill. Looking at me in such a way. He's silently begging me to take him in with his wavering eyes. "It's just for a few moths right?" I ask breaking my stare with him. "Right." bill responds I nod solemnly thinking about the consequences. "Okay" I hesitate

_**To Be**__**Continued...**_

_**Hey guys I AM SO SORRY! For not updating in a month it's jus every time I would try it would some how delete then I tried again and it deleted so uh I got really aggravated cuz I was to lazy to write it again so... yeah .SORRY don't stop reading guys I'll update the next chapter within a week this time. So how do you guys like my little cliffhanger? Read and review please: D**_


	8. BADtoGOOD CHAP 7

**CALLIE'S P.O.V**

I was in my new bedroom unpacking all my clothes, which to be honest is not much. I heard muffled noises down stairs but chose to ignore. I feel weird acting like i'm actually apart of their family, but unfortunately i'm not. This is just temporary. I laid there, on my bed just staring at the blank beige colored ceiling. Just thinking. Thinking about how screwed up my life is. I have a brother, his name is jude. I haven't seen him in years. At least ever since Liam happened. Every time a memory of him comes through my mind, guilt runs through my heart. We got separated after Liam told some stupid lie. He would hit Jude and me but of coarse mostly me. Every time he tried to hit Jude I would always take the beating by blocking his passage. Then I tried to tell my P.O and Liam framed me for Jude's bruises. They took his side and said I was abusive and wouldn't be able to hit him anymore because I was going to a different foster home.

A year after that was when I actually found _some_ happiness in my life. That year was the year I met Brandon. _He is the reason for my happiness. _He _is _my happiness. And now...now he got taken away from me as well. So here I am alone. No _happiness_. No _family_. No _love._ I slowly drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of just one day having all those things.

**...**

Lena took Brandon inside showing him around for a while. Thats until Stef caught her. "Lena sweetie w-whos this?" Stef stuttered getting nervous to it being another foster kid. Only hoping that it was only a friend of Jesus's. Lena froze. On the spot. "U-uhm Stef this is Brandon, he-he'll be staying here for a little." Lena mentally slapped her self. As Stef on the other hand bit the inside of her cheek trying not to blow. "Oh ok well than welcome" Stef said looking to Brandon who was curious about what was going on. He never spoke a word ever since he entered. He didn't want to love something and soon have to let it go. So that's what he was trying to do, he was trying to not love this home, this family and this life. But truth be told it wasn't working. "Okay well let me show you to your bedroom then we'll introduce you to the rest of the family." Said a panicked Lena hoping that this whole mess between her and Stef would all blow over soon. He never said anything though. He just nodded. The three of them made their way up the the stairs. Lena lead the way, walking through the hallway stopping at the 2nd to last door.

You can hear small snores coming from the room next door. Brandon noticed. He only knew one person that snored that way. He though for a second that he might be delusional. Crazy even. He tried to ignore the thought of it being Callie, and continued into to his new bedroom door opening it. He walked in seeing any average simple bedroom with blue plaid bedding and light grey walls. It had the kind of furniture any normal teen would have. Although he wasn't just any normal teen. It had a desk, two dressers and a small closet. "So that's your closet and your bed and this'll be where you can put your clothes okay?" said lena ,motioning to each of them as they go. "Okay well we'll leave you to unpack, you can join us downstairs when your ready." Said Stef trying to warm up to him a little bit. "Okay" Brandon said barely audible while his eyes shifted to the ground.

They both gave him a warm smile and softly shut the door. Lena made her way downstairs while Stef went to go check in on Callie before heading to work. She opened up her bedroom and found herself in front of Callie's bed staring at her as she slept peacefully. She stayed there for a few more minutes deciding that she had enough time to nap and woke her up. Callie's eye's shot open as she quickly shot up. "Oh" Callie said thinking that it had been someone from her nightmares, when it had only been Stef. Stef was surprised at this. She had never seen anyone wake up that way. She suddenly felt a little mercy for Callie wanting to know she really is. Stef cleared her throat. "So we had just brought in another boy that's also going to be staying with us for a while and we'd like you to go ahead and meet him downstairs, yes?" "Okay" Callie silently replied. Stef left the room and went down stairs. And for Callie, she just turned herself to the window and watched the view.

**BRANDON'S P.O.V**

I walked around my room trying to think of a way to sneak out of here. I needed to go find Callie. _Maybe I could climb out the window. _I thought. But before I could even try something caught my eye. It was a slightly ajar door on the other side of the bedroom. _I thought that one was the closet. _Looking back and forth between the to doors. I went to the closed one and found and empty closet. Then I went to the slightly ajar door and slowly opened it. I saw someone's back faced toward me. All I could focus was on the smell. It smelled so good. Like vanilla and honey. And then that hair. Her beautiful soft brown curls. _It can't be, it's not, your just going psychotic._ I took a step closer hoping to prove myself that I am really going nuts, although when I did it made a creak.

She jumped to the other side getting alarmed by the sudden movement. I froze. She froze. I thought I might just be picturing her maybe even having another daydream. Thats until she said my name. No matter how many dreams or imaginations I had it could never compare to the original way she said it. "Brandon" she whispered, rubbing her eyes over and over again to test if it was actually me. Her lips parted once she saw that it wasn't a dream letting out a gasp while tears formed in her eyes. All I could hear was my loud heart beat that was speeding up by the second. "I'm so sorry Callie" I say as tears raced down my cheeks. She ran to me. Leaping once our bodies touched, she did it with so much force that I almost fell over. I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she snaked hers around me neck. Crying into my shoulder leaving tear stains on my shirt. "Im sorry. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have let them take you away cals. I should've fought _harder._" I apologized. "No don't be sorry it wasn't your fault ok." She whispered nuzzling into the crook of my neck. "I missed you so much baby" I say tightening my grip on her. I back my head away just enough to see her face. "There aren't even words to tell you how much I missed you"

Callie said brushing her lips to his. Brandon smashed his lips into hers kissing her passionately wanting to feel more of her love. She kissed back wanting the same. "I'll never let them take you again." Brandon said in between kisses. After minutes of very intense kissing they needed time to catch there breath. Callie rested her forehead to his. "How did you know I was here?" She asked. "I didn't, I was sent here by bill, I was actually just about to go look for you" said Brandon. Callie for the first time in months actually smiled a real genuine smile. Brandon saw her face reaction and smiled back which had also been a long time since he did as well. "I thought you forgot about me" she said. "Your'e the only thought that kept me alive" Said brandon looking into those big brown chocolate orbs. Now it was Callie's turn to crash her lips into Brandon's. Though this time it hadnt been because they were in the moment. This time was for all the longing that they'd had wanted for 9 months. Callie only parted to look at his face. "what happened?" she said stroking a bruise on his face with the pads of her fingers. "Don't worry, it doesn't really hurt anyway" He lied._  
_

Only Callie knew when he lied to her. "Brandon..." she exaggerated. "Okay it hurts but not as much as you think." Callie grinned, loving to pamper him. she slowly kissed each bruise or mark on his face. when she was finished she pecked his lips. "I love you" said a flustered Brandon. "I love you too" said Callie grabbing hold of Brandon's hand. She was starting to actually like her life. Not entirely. But more than she did 10 minutes ago at least.


End file.
